Loving You
by ef-face
Summary: /ONESHOOT/Roderich menyukai Gilbert. Gilbert menyukai Elizaveta. belum pintar bikin summary...  a PrussAus Fanfic. RnR please.


Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers/ Hetalia World Series belongs to : Hidekaz Himaruya. Loving You belongs to D'Cinnamons

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Boys Love

Pairing : PrussiaxAustria (lebih tepatnya cuma Austria yang suka)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

Loving You

A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction

.

_Ring ring it's you again heart pops_

_I loved to hear you_

_It's been all day I've been waiting for you _

_Hello, you call my name_

"Kring... Kring..," telepon di rumah Roderich berbunyi nyaring.

Roderich yang saat itu sedang memainkan pianonya langsung berhenti. Ia bergegas mengangkat telepon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Ia berharap bahwa 'dia' yang menelepon. Jujur saja, sudah seharian ia menunggu telepon dari 'nya'.

"Hello, Roddy!" sahut suara di seberang sana.

Dan senyum tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah aristokrat Roderich. Senang sekali dia mendengar siapa yang telah meneleponnya itu. "Hei, Gilbert."

_So much story you shared with me_

_You said a lot to me about girls_

_Oh it's so nice_

Roderich pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di samping meja telepon itu. Dengan senang hati ia mendengarkan celotehan Gilbert. Banyak sekali yang Gilbert ceritakan hari itu, tapi toh, Roderich terus mendengarkan sambil sesekali menanggapi seperlunya dan menjawab jika ditanyai.

Dari sekian banyak topik yang Gilbert ceritakan, yang paling panjang adalah tentang gadis-gadis yang tiap hari terus mengejarnya itu. Oh, manis sekali.

_And every beauty thing they did to you_

_Don't stop and tell me more_

"Kau tahu, Roddy, apa saja yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Gilbert di seberang sana. Setelah Roderich menjawab tidak, barulah Gilbert melanjutkan. Ia terus menceritakan bagaimana mereka selalu merayunya agar dapat perhatiannya. "Sebenarnya tak perlu sampai begitu. Aku yang hebat ini tahu persis bagaimana mereka menyukaiku."

Roderich tersenyum getir. Tapi ia kemudian menanggapi, "Jangan berhenti, ayo, lanjutkanlah!"

_Loving you is hurt sometimes_

_I'm standing here you just don't bye_

Dan sesuai titah Roderich, Gilbert kembali mengoceh tentang gadis-gadis lagi. Roderich terus tersenyum pahit, menyadari betapa sakitnya mencintai Gilbert. Lihatlah bagaimana _perempuan_ mencintai Gilbert dan betapa Gilbert menyukai _perempuan_. Bukan seorang lelaki seperti dia, Roderich Edelstein.

Ia berdiri di sini. Duduk di sini. Entah apakah Gilbert menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak. Entah ia menganggapnya ada atau tidak.

_I'm always there you just don't feel or_

_You just don't wanna feel_

Ia terus ada di sana. Di samping Gilbert saat dibutuhkan. Walaupun Gilbert tak merasakannya.

Atau hanya tak ingin merasakannya.

_Don't wanna be hurt that way_

_It doesn't mean I'm giving up_

_I wanna give you more_

_And more and more_

Ia tak ingin, tak ingin disakiti seperti itu. Saat ternyata Gilbert tak mau merasakan perasaannya yang begitu ketara. Tapi itu tak berarti ia menyerah. Ia akan terus mendengarkan Gilbert. Karena ia ingin memberikan lebih. Lebih pada Gilbert. Lebih dari yang para gadis itu bisa lakukan.

_Knock knock, you came around heart pops_

_I loved to see you_

_It's been two years since I'm love with you_

"Tok.. tok.. tok..," suara ketukan pintu memecah suasana hening di rumah sang aritokrat. Roderich meletakkan bukunya, lalu berjalan segera menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan senyum harus menahan diri untuk keluar karena yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu tak lain adalah Gilbert.

"Oh, kau datang berkunjung rupanya? Kenapa tidak lewat jendela seperti biasa?" sindir Roderich, menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya yang melambung di dalam hati.

"Kesesese~ Memangnya tidak boleh, Roddy? Aku yang hebat ini kan datang ke sini untuk menemuimu," kata Gilbert lengkap dengan cengirannya. "Ciap!" sorak Gilbird yang juga datang berkunujung.

'Sudah dua tahun..,' batin Roderich. Ya, sudah dua tahun sejak ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Masuklah!"

_Bum! Bum! You break my heart_

_You said, girl I'm in love with her_

_But it's all right, I'm still alive yeah, ohh_

Boom! Remuklah hati Roderich ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Gilbert barusan. Gilbert baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Elizaveta. Oh, oke, tak masalah, ia masih hidup, ia baik-baik saja.

_And all the beauty things she did to you_

_Don't stop and tell me more_

Dan semua hal-hal indah yang Elizaveta lakukan pada Gilbert. Roderich tetap mendengarkan walaupun hatinya sakit. Dan kembali ia mengatakan pada Gilbert jangan berhenti untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

_Loving you is hurt sometimes_

_I'm standing here you just don't bye_

Mencintai Gilbert _memang_ menyakitkan. Kini ditambah dengan fakta Gilbert mencintai Elizaveta. Itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Padahal, yang kini berdiri di hadapan Gilbert adalah dia, bukan Elizaveta yang terus memukul Gilbert dengan panci. Bahkan sepertinya sekarang Gilbert hanya menganggap Roderich dinding karena tak pernah menanggapinya lagi. Mencintai Gilbert _memang_ menyakitkan.

_I'm always there you just don't feel or_

_You just don't wanna feel_

Ia terus ada di sisi Gilbert, terus membantunya. Terus memberikannya isyarat. Gilbert sepertinya tidak sesensitif itu. Karena ia tidak merasakannya. Atau mungkin tak mau merasakannya.

_Don't wanna be hurt that way_

_It doesn't mean I'm giving up_

_I wanna give you more_

_And more and more_

Roderich tak ingin disakiti seperti itu. Dan kenyataan Gilbert mencintai Elizaveta tak akan membuatnya menyerah. Ia akan terus memberikan Gilbert lebih. Lebih dan lebih daripada yang bisa diberikan Elizaveta

_And when I see that smile upon your face_

_Deep in your eyes you had it all_

_And when I hear your super electrical voices_

Dan ketika ia melihat senyum itu di wajah Gilbert. Senyum yang sangat cerah, yang ia tahu tak ditujukan padanya.

Dan dalam mata Gilbert yang semerah batu rubi yang indah itu. Gilbert memiliki semuanya. Semua yang bisa melengkapi dirinya. Hanya dengan menatap mata itu.

Dan ketika ia mendengar suara keras dan nyaring Gilbert.

Ia menyukai semua bagian dalam diri Gilbert. Ia terlalu mencintai Gilbert

_Loving you is hurt sometimes_

_I'm standing here you just don't bye_

_I'm always there you just don't feel or_

_You just don't wanna feel_

Dan inilah resiko yang dihadapinya. Rasa sakit yang semakin sering datangnya. Ia berdiri di sini, dan Gilbert bahkan tak melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia selau di sana saat Gilbert membutuhkan. Selalu, hanya saja Gilbert tak merasakannya, atau tak mau merasakannya.

_Don't wanna be hurt that way_

_It doesn't mean I'm giving up_

_I wanna give you more_

_And more and more_

Sekali lagi, ia tak ingin disakiti seperti ini. Melihat bagaimana Gilbert mencintai Elizaveta. Ia merasa sakit, tapi ia merelakannya, hanya untuk melihat Gilbert bahagia. Walau itu tidak berarti Ia menyerah. Karena ia akan terus memberikan yang lebih kepada Gilbert. Akan ia berikan semua yang ia punya hanya untuk Gilbert. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih dari yang semua orang bisa ia berikan

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**Iya. saya tahu ini masih kacangan sekali. OOC parah, karena saya kalau membuat ff pasti OOC. Saya masih baru, jadi minta bantuan para senpai sekalian!


End file.
